Becoming a Nation
by Taggedy
Summary: A lot changed when one became a nation, Alfred obviously knew of the freedom he would gain, but there was still alot he needed to learn about what being a nation entailed, he watches and learns. Fruk Usuk if you squint. Oneshot.


**Becoming A Nation**

A lot changed when one became a nation, Alfred naïve in the beginning of his quest for independence obviously knew of the freedom he would gain, the control he'd have over his own people and of course the opportunity to be the hero that the world had been waiting for. All sounded great to the young nation who had become restless under a certain tea sipping nations control.

But apparently being a nation entailed other things, as Alfred began to see before he had even managed to become his own country.

He had of course appealed to both France and Spain for their help in the matter, being powerful nations and long time rivals of Arthur's. It had taken a while but they agreed, and Alfred was glad to see that nations could be so nice to help each other out. That is how he found himself waiting outside of a meeting room for France who had accompanied him to see his oppressor, England. The meeting between them had been tense yet painfully civil and when it drew to an end Francis asked the younger lad to wait for him outside the room, the boy gladly bounded out. But now he had been waiting outside for a while and decided he would use his awesome hero skills to see what was taking them, he thought dejectedly that they where probably discussing some other boring nation business.

As he peeked into the room through a crack in the door he had to stifle his gasp of shock.

Francis had the smaller form of Arthur pinned to the wall by a forearm to the Englishman's throat, a cocked gun resting on the emerald eyed nations cheek, said English nation had one of his hands gripping the Frenchman's hair the other holding a dagger to his throat. By the state of the room and the slow trickle of blood from England's hairline and Frances bruised jaw Alfred could tell they had been fighting. Both their faces wore the same twisted grimace showing a morbid amusement, but gave of an aura of seriousness and danger.

'So that's what this is about then?' Alfred watched as Francis chuckled moving his arm from Arthur's throat in favour of cupping his cheek.

'You know how it goes Mon Cheri, in the end it will just be me and you facing each other, no one between us.' Arthur snorted letting go of the Frenchman's hair.

'so you didn't like how close I was to America? Who next, Matthew? Stephen?'

'Non, they are perfectly fine. But I must admit to myself and Spain having another motive. The power balance of Europe must be righted Mon amour, you've had your time, its time to step down.' The feral look he was given sent a chill down Alfred's spine, he had never seen his brother this way, so dangerous looking. He watched as Francis lowered his face towards Arthur's only to be pushed away with a dirty look. The French nation then seemed to transform back into his fun loving self as he stepped away, not caring that his neck caught on Arthur's blade.

'You cant deny me forever Mon Petite Lapin.' his expression darkened again 'we belong together' as France turned towards the door Alfred ran off down the hall sitting down quickly and feigning sleep. He realised that his allies, those who had agreed to help only did so for their own ulterior motives, not out of a wish to support his cause.

* * *

Another thing that Alfred had learnt through his experiences early on as a nation was that one couldn't take everything to heart or hold grudges.

This realisation was made as he watched his former guardian and Spain dance together in a friendly waltz, smiling and laughing with each other. This sight gave the young American hope that one day he and Arthur would be close again, that he may be able to be rid of the anger and resentment he still felt towards the large browed nation. They were still avoiding each other, the only form of contact being awkward eye contact when they where obliged to attend the same events. Currently he was seated with France who was watching Arthur and Antonio dance as well, a small frown on his features. They were currently at the new years party in France, Alfred's first big event where all nations where present, most didn't seem to take much notice, where as others congratulated him on his victory in the independence war and in extension the defeat of England.

'...underhanded, I am not the country of love for nothing.' France's mutters did not go unheard by the America who turned towards him.

'yeah I was wonderin about that. Aren't you three like, I dunno, always at each others throats?' Francis laughed loudly patting the taller nation on the shoulder.

'Yes, that we are. We are three rather powerful nations after all, but as it is right now myself and Antonio are currently competing in the courting of dear Arthur.' at Alfred's puzzled look he continued 'as you get older you will probably understand this more, but, as a nation you cannot hold such trivial things like wars against each other forever, you eventually have to let it go. And with l'Angleterre we have fought so much that it has become the accepted norm, I think the same can be said with Spain too.' Alfred nodded a little unsurely, trusting France who proved to be a good source of information in this new world of being a nation. They turned back to the dance floor where Alfred watched as the joyful Hungarian woman who he had spotted before pulled a reluctant Austria to the dance floor, Arthur having left with Spain to get a drink of wine. He found it strange how these Europeans fought so much and then looked to join their countries through marriage, he was glad he was a democracy.

* * *

One of another harsh discovery America made through experience was that even though he had created a country on such beautiful ideals, not all of his people agreed. The civil war was a horrifying experience for the American. He could feel the pain, as with every war, the death of his people, but the knowledge that it was his own people doing this hurt. He found his mentality quite split and eventually found himself having blackouts. Even in his own mind he couldn't quite say he was completely sane

It was after one of these occurrences where he found himself waking up in a bed that was both alien yet familiar to him, a large bruise aching on the temple of his head. He groaned lowly, feeling like crap.

'so your awake?' the tone was guarded as was his face as he took Alfred's face into his hands. 'Alfred, this is you isn't it?' America nodded dumbfounded.

'Of course its me Iggy.' the relief was tangible in the air as England let out a breathe of air.

'Thank god. Your other self as flattering as he is must be kept under control Alfred, he will attempt to take complete control.' he scolded lightly and the glasses wearing man was glad to be talking to England about something that wasn't business. They're relationship had improved quite a bit but wasn't quite familiar or close.

'is it normal for this to happen to me?' Alfred asked quietly. Arthur sat beside him on the bed and wrapped him in a hug.

'Yes, it happens to us all.' he whispered, and Alfred believes him, becomes the tone he uses reeks of experience.

'what did he want?' he doesn't explain what he means because Arthur has always understood what he's meant, and Alfred's sure this hasn't changed.

'An alliance, he wanted me to fight with him. Told me the south has always stood at my side. I declined but agreed to carry on business relations' Alfred nods not blaming his former carer. 'you need to fight it Alfred, don't give in, as much as your are an idiot I know you can surpass this' he pulls back and gives the American a soft pat on the shoulder, Alfred's glad that Arthur isn't as indifferent as he acts really. 'you can stay here as long as you need, I'll keep an eye on you.' Alfred refuses, he needs to show Arthur that he has grown up and can handle himself now, that he was right to fight for his independence but mostly he wants to make the man who raised him proud.

* * *

Alfred worries about a lot of things under his childish demeanour, he worries about his people, his president and whether his team are going to win the basketball championship. But since he's considered the influence of people on a nation it wont stop bothering him, he knows that a nations health will be effected by the economy or epidemics like swine flu, that a nation will be injured when their lands are and that they share traits of their people, but the thing that bothers him is that he doesn't know how far that influence goes. He worries that perhaps they aren't their own person, that they don't really have a choice about what they think, say and do. He wonders if he wasn't a nation would he have fought against Arthur for his freedom, or if Arthur wasn't a nation would he still have implemented all those taxes on him, if Matthew wasn't a nation would he be so easy to overlook or even if Francis was not a nation, would he still be an insufferable pervert to everyone? Its these musings that cause America to get to the next world meeting before anyone else, he hopes to see that the nations are the way they are because of their own selves not because of their peoples or their bosses influences, because it would hurt if that was the case. Its China who enters first, naturally shocked at the American's presence, but swiftly covers his shock by reminding him of the debt he still has to pay back.

He watches as Yao takes his seat and is deflated that he has yet to prove that nations are their own people as well, bur comforts himself with the thought that himself and China have never got on too well anyway. England is next to arrive and instead of being shocked he simply looks suspicious at the Americans presence, but when Alfred waves cheerfully he grins a bit unsurely before going to the side of the room to grab a tray of tea, as he usually does and Alfred is surprised to see 2 tea cups on it, because Arthur knows he hates tea and wont hesitate to tell him so, but Arthur doesn't go to sit in his allocated seat next to Alfred at the head of the table, but takes a seat beside Yao and pours them both some tea. Alfred watches as both nations, who are usually quick to anger sit beside each other calmly discussing their busy week.

Alfred notes that this seems like a familiar routine for the two, and since cant think of anything that may be happening in the world that would force them to act like friends, he comes to the conclusion that they genuinely are, and he finds hope in this, and turns to watch both Canada and France walk in together chatting happily in French, both look shocked by Alfred's presence but obviously decide not to ask, Matthew sits in Arthur's seat and France sits in his own (as Francis always sat beside Arthur, something Alfred had noticed a long time ago), Alfred thinks that their relationship is quite close, much like father and son, but he knew this already as both Francis and Arthur had raised Mattie so this didn't count towards his theory, but perhaps it should, Matthew had been independent for a long time. But ,as it was, his most conclusive observation came from the entrance of Japan. Alfred watched as Kiku and Yao made eye contact and he saw both of their pained expressions as they turned away. That couldn't be from their people after all, as far as Alfred knew their countries where indifferent to each other yet here their embodiments where not. He smiled.

Its the lunch hour when Arthur finally confronts Alfred asking 'why the hell he was here so early' and Alfred told him, in the least he could share his totally heroic findings with the old man. Arthur surprisingly laughs.

'Of course we're our own people idiot, we cant be exactly the same as our people, their too different from each other for that.' he smiles ruefully 'we can be influenced by our bosses like our people can but nothings be all and end all.' Alfred gets it, or at least he thinks he does, a little anyway, they are their own people and it lightens his heart as he pulls Arthur into a hug. Arthur huffs and pushes him away unable to keep the grim as he calls him an 'Git' affectionately before walking off to sit with Matthew and Francis, he skips over to join them, his family for all intentions.

* * *

Its when he's finally joined the second world war, when he sees Germany looking unlike he's ever seen him before, eyes cold and intentions evil that he gets what Arthur met about the influence of boss' on his people influencing them. He can see that Germany really believes what his boss is preaching, that he really thinks that he's helping the world with what he's doing. Alfred really cant find himself really blaming Ludwig, at least as a person, but only his boss and what he's doing to the once great nation, but cant help the contempt he's feeling, he really thinks he hates him and his allies. He reveals this to the allies at a meeting, he sees that its only Russia who disagrees, he says its time that Germany becomes one with mother Russia, he cant be taking the world like this, he can take control just won't. No one disagrees only looking grim. Its Arthur who rises and places a hand on Russia's shoulder.

'he's not the first to step out of his place, and he wont be the last.' the triple entente has brought Arthur, Ivan and Francis closer therefore there is no argument to his words only contemplation throughout the room.

Well I had to submit something for the new year :) I really like the idea of America watching and learning I think.

Warnings - Slight Fruk, USUK if you squint and tilt your head, I try to not like USUK but it happens -.-' I like a FACE family too so it all gets abit messed up but Fruks my favourite. oh and mentions of violence.

Notes  
- England, Spain and France where the powers of the world, it was these three countries that basically made the world the way it is now with their fighting.  
- From what I know of American history (Which isn't much, I'm English and we don't go into American history in school) Spain and France agreed to help in the revolutionary war to maintain the balance of power in Europe. I do however like the idea of Francis not liking people being closer to Arthur than him, and wanting Arthur who is not very accepting. They have violent affections, enemy love X)  
- Both Spain and France tried to marry into the British monarchy on lots of occasions, so I'm not using a particular one. They got married a lot. To be honest I think all of the older nations would know each other really well.  
- The civil war in America is something I really don't know much about, so if there are inaccuracy please let me know. Also I think that Alfred would not want to be treated like a child, maybe a reason for his revolution?  
- I think the nations have there own feeling and personalities beneath their stereotypes of their countries, I think it'd be something a new nation would worry about.  
- Finally WW2, the Triple Entente between France, Britain and Russia, one of the great alliances.

Oh and I'm planning on doing short drabbles for each letter of the alphabet so if anyone's interested in submitting a word for some of the letters please do :) I'm thinking of doing one for APH and one for Harry Potter.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this (and that I haven't wasted your time) Thanks.


End file.
